Sableblaze
Sableblaze is a black-and-silver tabby tom with a white chest and hazel-green eyes. Personality Being sickly as a kit, he grew up struggling to prove himself to his Clan. He desperately wanted to fit in, and thus did his best to be a great warrior, in the hopes that others would like him more. He didn't become a prodigy overnight, and he struggled with his natural clumsiness for a while, but he became a very loyal and capable warrior in time. His youth as an outcast and some enduring distrust or resentment from the Clan causes him to be a bit self-conscious and quiet at times; he doesn't go out of his way to speak to new cats and tries to avoid getting under others' paws, but he isn't meek or apologetic. However, crowds and very loud places tend to make him anxious, often resulting in him hunching up, ceasing to speak, and starting to hyperventilate if he doesn't remove or distract himself from the situation in some way. Around his loved ones, he opens up much more, being quite excitable about some things (nature's beauty or small, pretty trinkets he finds, like feathers or cool rocks), that excitement propelling him to be more talkative. He's a good listener even when he's excited or rambling a bit. Although quiet and a bit stoic at first glance, he has a sweet and gentle side, always willing to help others and never wanting to be the cause of conflict between others. He tries to be a peacekeeper, but can be a bit sensitive to criticism or rejection at times, usually becoming very quiet and withdrawn if someone lashes out at him, and oftentimes blaming himself for their reactions. If someone apologizes to him for their actions and/or assures him that it wasn't his fault, he will usually forgive them - in fact, many say he is too easy on others and not easy enough on himself. His sweet nature can make him too forgiving, but it makes him great at sympathizing with other cats and he is always there to offer comfort to anyone who needs it. He has a goofy, slightly cheesy romantic side, but is usually too shy to show this. However, while typically sweet and mild-mannered, he has a vicious temper if anyone harms his loved ones; he verbally defends them to anyone who speaks ill of them, even if he has to speak to strangers, but if one of his loved ones it hurt physically or emotionally, he will deliver swift and fierce retribution, in the form of harsh, biting words, or even physical blows, if he thinks the offense is severe enough. History He grew up the same way as Darksun, but was never as close to Hollypaw as she was. When Hollypaw died, he was heartbroken, but because they weren't as close, he was able to bounce back from it quicker than Darksun. He still tries to support Darksun, as he knows she's still affected by their sister's death. Moodboards Character Link! Sable/Ash Link! Theme Song